Realization: A New Journey Begins
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: It's been a while since the gang has been together and things have happened to Fuu which puts her in a difficult circumstance. Mugen however, has finally come to realize how important Fuu is to him. But there are shadows lurking in thier way! MuFuuOC! R


Chapter One: Ryouichi

Rain started to pelt the ground, falling furiously from the dark sky. Fuu didn't mind the Rain though, because she figured it washed away all her impurities and what-not. She glanced down at the half empty bottle of sake and threw it down, grimacing when the glass shattered on the stones from the path. She shook her head and walked on. What good would sake do her now? Mugen and Jin were gone and it was her fault for coming up with the brilliant idea of starting anew. She murmured under her breath and continued to walk, glancing once at the teahouse where she was supposed to start working in one hour. She kept walking, the fingers of her right hand touching her kimono every once-in-a-while, and her left still held an invisible bottle of sake.

She wouldn't start working at the Teahouse, she had decided, because teahouses only brought back memories of Mugen and Jin and she didn't want to think about them anymore. She was supposed to be moving on. That was what she had planned to do, so why exactly was it not working? Behind her she heard male voices, snickering and whispering. She stopped and turned to face whoever they were.

There were two of them behind her. One was large and ugly, missing a few teeth here and there, with a jagged scar running down the right side of his face. She glanced at the other and frowned. He was tall and skinny with dark messed up hair and sharp features. _Mugen…_ But she knew it wasn't Mugen, because he hadn't greeted her with a 'hey there, girly' or 'long time no see, Fuu' or even 'well if it isn't the whiny-ass bitch'. She thought for a moment, when she realized that the two men weren't going to go away.

"Look," she said calmly, "I don't know what you guys are thinking. I'm not a whore and you aren't in the red-light district, so why don't you both get on your way and stop following me?"

The larger one smiled and glanced down at the skinny tall one, "Do you here that, Ryouichi? This ain't the red-light district and she ain't a whore…"

The other, Ryouichi, glanced up at his friend and then down at Fuu. "Well then, it's our lucky day, Hachirou. It just happens that we weren't looking for a whore in the red-light district. In fact, we were looking for you."

Fuu glanced at both of them and wondered if she could outrun them. The larger one didn't seem to be fast, but Ryouichi looked like he could probably catch up with her. She backed away instead, keeping distance between the two men and herself.

Hachirou pulled out a dagger and inched closer but Ryouichi stepped forward and motioned for him to put it away.

This gave Fuu a chance to kick so that her geta would fly from her foot and hit Ryouichi in the head.

"Damn bitch…" he murmured rubbing his head, "Hachirou, grab her and let's get the hell out of here. It's starting to pour and the damn bitch cut my forehead open…"

Hachirou grinned, showing his checkerboard mouth, "Let's go, girly."

Fuu couldn't struggle against his strength and he squeezed harder every time she tried to get away. She glared up at him for a moment before looking at Ryoichi who was holding her other shoe.

He smiled at her and threw it down for her to put on. "I don't want the boss thinking we hurt you," he explained.

After a while of silence he glanced back over at her and noticed that her brown eyes were swelling up with tears.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed at her, "Don't start with the crying shit…we won't feel sorry for you."

She shook her head and mumbled, _"Mugen."_

It wouldn't do her any good, because Mugen was far away and wouldn't hear anything as soft as what she had just said. She was good as done this time, and she really didn't care.

"That's right, girly," Hachirou snickered, "say _his _name. That's exactly what the boss wants you to do."

She glanced up at him and then at Ryouichi. So these two were after Mugen?

"I don't know where Mugen is," she said, "I haven't seen him in eight months."

"Sure you haven't," Hachirou smirked, "Just be quite and stop struggling 'fore I have to hurt you."

"That's enough," Ryouichi said, "Don't scare her."

"Don't scare me? I think I'm pretty much…"

"You seem very talkative today, Ryouichi? Why's that?"

Ryouichi shrugged and continued walking, disregarding Fuu's last outburst of words. He only wanted the money, it didn't matter what he had to do to get it. He'd kill the girl if he was supposed to. Hell, he'd even kill Hachirou if there was money involved. He didn't know why he 

felt so talkative and he didn't know why his eyes felt so drawn to the pale skinned brown-eyed girl. Maybe it was because he hadn't been with a woman in a long time.

(Two Months Later)

The room was dark and cold with the scent of stagnate water, mildew, and perfume. Fuu didn't know why she had been moved to this place, considering that her last prison had at least had lighting. She heard the faint 'click' of the door, saw the faint light that leaked through, and herd the footsteps of one of her captor's inch closer to her.

"Why isn't he here yet, bitch?" It was a deep voice that asked her, and she recognized it as the boss.

"I tried to tell you that I—"

Her head snapped back as he yanked her hair and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was dangerously close. She could feel his breath on her neck and then his lips touched briefly.

"It doesn't matter anymore if he comes or not," he said, "I have new plans for you."

"Huh?" Fuu asked confused. What exactly was in store for her now?

"I might as well make some use of you, since you didn't lure Mugen in," he whispered, and again his lips touched her neck. His hands were large and calloused and as he continued to kiss her neck and then her lips, they ripped away at her kimono.

She tried to fight back, but it was no use, his strong body was too much for her fragile one. Frantic to get away she dug at the dirt floor but she couldn't move, she had backed herself up to the wall.

"What are you doing? Stop!" she cried, but knew that her pleas would go unanswered, he was too busy kissing her breasts to care.

_So this is how I'm going to go_, she thought and tried not to cry. It would be one thing for her to stay quiet and another for her to cry. His fingers moved down her chest, across her abdomen and toward the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

"Please don't," she pleaded, "Please…"

"Shut up, bitch…I already…told you that I had new plans for you," He said and traced his tongue down the same path that his fingers had just taken. "So young…and fresh…"

She closed her eyes tightly, afraid of what exactly he would do next, but suddenly the door flew open and light streamed down over her naked body.

"Mugen?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm afraid I'm not Mugen," Ryoichi said, looking down at her, "Sorry."

Suddenly she became aware of her nakedness and threw her torn kimono around her.

"What exactly are you doing, Boss? You know she's not your whore, she's bait."

The boss let out a grunt and stood, dusting himself off. "You're right, Ryo…but she hasn't drawn Mugen out of hiding. I've got no further use for her. I have a new order for you, however…take her somewhere and kill her."

Ryouichi watched as the boss left and then turned to Fuu, who was crying. He shook his head and then took off his shirt and threw it to her. "Put that on and come with me."

She took her time putting the shirt on and fixing her kimono as a skirt and it was starting to piss Ryouichi off. He walked over to her and reached down to help her up so that they could leave but she cringed and backed into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm trying to save your sorry ass."

She looked up at him, confusedly before holding out her hand.

He reached down and helped her up before dragging her towards the door. "Come on, hurry up! We have to get the hell out of this place…"

She smiled a bit at his words, despite everything that had gone on. Somehow she felt content in knowing that she was finally free, and that she finally found another friend.

A/N: Holy CRAP! I've never written one chapter this long before in my life (for FF). I just want to thank _ViviBell_ for helping me so much with this. I hope you like this! Um…so review! I'm going to start on chapter Two right now! I hope you enjoyed chapter one.

Thanks! IchigoLuvsRukiaForever


End file.
